Osu Koto
by Hikari Omura
Summary: Sano, Megumi e Yahiko tentam fazer com que Kaoru e Kenshin fiquem juntos. Mas uma surpresa os aguarda. Reviews Onegai! xD


_**Osu Koto**_

**Review: Sano, Megumi e Yahiko tentam fazer com que Kaoru e Kenshin fiquem juntos. Mas uma surpresa os aguarda.**

**Desclaime: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence u.ú**

**By Omura**

Mas um dia de chuvas intensas sobre o período meiji. Um grupo de amigos estavam prontos para comer se não fosse a chegada de Sanosuke no dojo Kamiya acompanhado por Megumi.

- Oi pessoal! – Sanosuke aparece sorridente por poder comer no dojo – "Tomara que a Kaoru não tenha feito a comida hoje"

- Oi para todo mundo – Megumi entra em seguida se sentando do lado do pobre Kenshin sendo seguida de Kaoru que tentava defender o que era seu – Oi Kenshinzinho!

- Megumi pare de dar em cima do Kenshin dessa forma, isso e feio – fala Yariko

- Obrigada Yariko! - Kaoru agradece

- De nada Kaoru, alem do mas assim você vai ficar com muito ciúmes de Ken-

- Cale a boca Yariko – Kaoru rapidamente tampa a boca do garoto antes que o mesmo falasse algo a mais.

- Sanosuke! Yariko! – Megumi os chamam para fora de casa com um sinal

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- O que você quer raposa disfarçada? – Sanosuke perguntou brincando com a pobre moça

- Aff... – ela começa a passar as mãos pelos cabelos – Pare com a brincadeira que agora e serio

- "Para ela tah assim deve ser algo bem grave" – Yariko pensa

- E o que seria isso? – Sanosuke fica serio

- Kenshin e Kaoru!

- O que? Kenshin e Kaoru estão em perigo? – Yariko olha assustado para os dois presentes

- Não pode ser! Será que isso nunca acaba? – Sano bate na mão fechada

- Gente vocês estão interpretando tudo muito, mas muito mal – Megumi olha para eles ironicamente – Apenas digo – Ela olhou para o casal ao longe conversando

animadoramente, fazendo os dois garotos olharem também – Que Kenshin gosta de Kaoru tanto como ela gosta dele.

- ...

- ...

- E então? – disse impacientemente

- Oras Megumi disso jah sabíamos a muito tempo. – Sanosuke comentou

- É! Eles formam um belo casal quando a Kaoru tah inofensiva.

- Era soh isso que queria falar com a gente? – a barriga de Sanosuke fez um grande barulho

– Eu quero comer logo – rubornizado

- Soh um minutinho!

- Tah tah!

- Bem, como vocês jah sabem eles se gostam mais do que amigos.

- e?

- Deixa eu continuar?

- Hunft!

- E eu jah estou bastante irritada vendo que Kenshin não da nenhum passo para falar seus verdadeiros sentimentos para ela.

- E como podemos ajudar? – Yariko prestava atenção silenciosamente ao contrario de Sanosuke

- Como assim "podemos" ajudar? Eu não ajudo essa mulher nem acorrentado! – Sano cruzou os braços

- A você vai sim! – Megumi puxa a orelha dele

- AI! AI! AI! TAH BOM EU AJUDO AGORA LARGA MINHA ORELHA!

- Acho bom mesmo! – ela se botou em postura de novo e continuou explicando sua idéia – Eu queria ajudar eles a se ajudarem.

- Nani? – o pobre garoto não entendeu nada

- "Ajudar eles a se ajudarem"?

- Meu kami! Estou dizendo que vou dar um empurrãozinho neles dois, nada demais, e vocês vão me ajudar nisso.

Os dois se entreolharam.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- O que será que e tão importante que possa demorar tanto? – Kaoru pega mas um pouco de arroz – Será que ela pediu para o Sanosuke e o Yahiko ajudarem ela em algo tão...a não me lembro da palavra exata.

- Importante? – Kenshin da um sorrisinho e continua a tomar seu suco

- Isso! Importante! Como eu posso ter me esquecido da palavra tão importante como importante? – Kaoru fica se perguntando

- Hihihi! Esse servo diz que você esta trabalhando demais e precisa descansa um pouco. Eu sou um hospedeiro e devo contribuir mais.

- Não fale assim Kenshin! – Kaoru o repreende – Jah disse que sobre qualquer circunstância você e membro da família, não bote pesos desnecessários em suas costas!

- Domo arigatou! Mas esse servo diz que tem que ajudar a senhorita Kaoru na limpeza da casa e no que for preciso.

- ahh...- Kaoru suspira – Faça o que bem entende Kenshin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Pode repassar o plano Megumi? – Yahiko não entendera nada do plano

- Aiai – Megumi começa a alisar o cabelo com a ponta dos dedos – Bem... – ela da um suspiro – "Vou explicar bem devagar, se esse dois patetas não entenderem eu vou me suicidar" Nos três teremos que juntar Kenshin com Kaoru de qualquer jeito, certo?

- Certo! Essa parte nos jah sabemos, pula a conversa fiada – Falou Yahiko desinteressado

- Concordo com você Yariko! Quanto mas rápido acabarmos com isso mas rápido vou poder comer e acabar com essa historiazinha.

- CONTINUANDO! – Megumi jah estava no seu limite, Sanosuke a irritava pra valer – A festa que terá no centro vai ser o nosso maior trunfo!

- Porque? – Perguntou os dois

- Bem...Nessa semana que temos vamos fazer de tudo para eles ficarem sozinhos. Vamos fazer tudo de baixo do pano. – fala a mulher vitoriosa

- Ahhh tah! Parece ser difícil! – Yahiko comentou

- "Eu vou acabar me ferrando no final disso" – Sanosuke cruzou os braços não gostando daquela conversa

- Quando começa esse plano maluco? – Sano não se agüentou - "Quando mas rápido eu contribuir com isso mas rápido se acaba minha participação. Será que isso pode se tornar divertido?"

- Nesse exato momento!

Os três olharam para o casal rindo maliciosamente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**1° Dia**

- Todos preparados? – Megumi estava comandando os dois rapazes em frente ao Dojo Kamiya

- Hai! – Sano e Yahiko responderam juntos

- Primeiro plano Kaoru vai sair para o centro...

_- Kaoru acho que você deveria comprar mais mantimentos para casa. – Megumi comentou com a "amiga rival"_

_- É você tem toda a razão Megumi – Kaoru sorri_

_- Eu sei, eu sei. – Megumi se gaba_

_- Exibida ¬¬_

- Vamos aproveitar e levar Kenshin junto...

_- Oi amigão!_

_- Oi Sano, tudo bem?_

_- Tudo, e você Kenshin? "Não sabe o que o espera hihihi"_

_- Hai! _

_- Olha a Kaoru me disse que ia no centro, porque você não vai ajudá-la a carregar as bolsas?_

_- Boa idéia Sano. Esse servo está muito grato._

- E agora?

- E agora Yariko, vamos segui-los!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No centro...

Tudo muito lotado!

- Ai não acredito, nunca vou conseguir comprar tudo o que preciso. "O que é muitoooo!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Ai logo hoje tinha que estar tão lotado assim? – Megumi estava em cima de um telhado acompanhado dos cúmplices – Tentem achar eles...

- Ei! Eu achei a Kaoru! – Yahiko aponta para a garota do outro lado da rua

- Acabei de localizar o Kenshin ali atrás!

- Ótimo! Agora alguém me desce?

-Eu e que nã-EI! – Megumi jah esta pendurada em cima de Sano – Que folgada!

Os três desceram e foram até onde tinha localizado os dois. Kaoru estava vendo umas maças e Kenshin estava um pouco atrás, ainda não tinha visto ela.

- Vão vão! Vai lah Yahiko empurra Kenshin para Kaoru!

- Tah!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Por conseqüência do tumulto Kaoru se esbarra com alguém."

- Olhe por onde anda! – Kaoru ainda não tinha visto a pessoa que a tinha jogado no chão "acidentalmente"

- Me desculpa não foi minha intenção! – O homem ofereceu a mão

- Tudo bem! "Ei! Eu me lembro dessa voz" – Kaoru aceitou a mão do estranho olhando para ele

- Kenshin? – Kaoru olhou incrédula

- Ola Kaoru! – Kenshin deu um sorriso – Até que enfim encontrei a senhorita.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela olhou para o saco que estava em posse dele com vários guarda-chuvas – E com isso?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- O que ele está fazendo com um saco nas mãos? – Yariko achou estranho. Dentro da sacola havia guarda-chuvas. As nuvens não estavam demonstrando que ia cair chuva naquela tarde.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia! - Megumi falou com mínimo de interesse

- Quando ele chegou jah estava com a sacola na mão. Será que o Kenshin percebeu a nossa presença?

Os três desconfiaram.

- Ahhh não acredito nisso, sacanagem a dele, fala serio. – Sanosuke emburrou

- Isso tudo então foi em vão? Ah, Mas não vai ficar por ai não! – Megumi bufou

- Poxa, tinha tudo sobre controle se não fosse esse detalhe. – Yahiko deu um soco no ar

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Sanosuke disse que talvez a senhorita precisasse de ajuda com as compras. E trousse esses guarda-chuvas para caso chova.

- ahh obrigada por se incomodar! "Que estranho, a Megumi que falou...Ah que estupidez minha, e lógico que ela deve ter contado para o Sano."

- De nada!

Kaoru percebeu que tinha mas do que dois guarda-chuvas.

- Mas porque mais do que dois?

- Ahhh... esse servo tem certeza que nossos amigos estão por aqui.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Pois é. – Yahiko suspirou

- Ele sabe! - Sanosuke ficou com cara de taxo.

- Que raiva! – Megumi deu meia volta

- Aonde você vai?

- Pra casa! Esquece por hoje amanhã eu volto! – Disse Megumi decidida

- Vamos neh! – Os disseram ao mesmo tempo indo embora

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**2° Dia**

- Hoje nosso plano não ira falhar!

- Hai! – Sano e Yahiko responderam juntos

- Segundo plano vamos seqüestrar os dois...

- NANI?

- Calminha vocês dois.

- "Vou me ferra de vez!"

- Dessa vez vamos fazer o trabalho a parte.

- Ok. "Menos mal" – os dois pensaram

- Iremos no restaurante falar com as meninas...

_- Ola!_

_- O-oi-oi Ya-riko!_

_- podemos ajudar em algo? – A mais velha falou_

_- Onegai preciso de um favorzinho!_

_- Claro _

_- É que..._

- Sano e Yahiko ira seqüestrar Kaoru.

- Como faremos isso sua loka? – Sanosuke a olhou incrédulo – Ela e nossa amiga!

- Mas a Megumi nunca faria mal nenhum a ela Sano!

- Yahiko tem razão Sano! Não sou tão loka a esse ponto!

- Não imagina – bastante ironia – VOCÊ SOH QUER O KENSHIN PRA VOCÊ!

- Isso não e verdade u.ú

- Arght...

_- _Continuando..._ Sanosuke e Yahiko vão pegá-la desprevenida amordaçá-la, botá-la dentro se um saco e levá-la sem que ninguém desconfie para o restaurante. Lah deixem essa instrução – entregou um papel para o menino – com as meninas de lah. _Daí deixem tudo com elas. Nada demais.

- Ninguém vai desconfiar de um saco enorme com alguém fazendo MUMUMMMMNNM no meio da rua. ¬¬

- Pois é!

- Agora e com as meninas! – Yahiko bota as mãos atrás da cabeça

- Ola! – Kenshin aparece derepente

- AHH NÃO FOI EU!

Sano e Megumi olharam ameaçadoramente para o menino.

- Huhuahuauhhuahua! O que você aprontou para estar tão preocupado Yariko?

- Nada não e que... "Algo que ele não desconfie" e que eu estava todo relaxado tranqüilo aqui ai você aparece de sopetão.

- Pois é... Na maioria das vezes nos da muito susto aparecendo assim do nada. – Megumi confirmou

- Desculpe força do abito.

- hehehe, mas e ai o que você ouviu da nossa conversa em Kenshin? – Sano falou derepente assustando os outros

- Nossa como ele e direto! – Yahiko cochichou com Megumi

- Nada alem do "Agora e com as meninas!"

- Ahh, o Yahiko falou isso porque agora as meninas e quem botam ordem nas coisas – Sanosuke comentou com Kenshin olhando para Megumi ameaçadoramente – Eu odeio esse tipo de coisas.

- Ora esse servo comenta que as mulheres tem idéia melhores do que os homens.

- Obrigada Kenshin! – A mulher olhou para Sano vitoriosa

- Porem alguns planos sempre vão por água abaixo não é Megumi? – Yahiko somba de Megumi

- Este servo não esta entendendo essa rivalidade toda entre vocês, podem me dizer onde estar Kaoru?

- A Kaoru? "Nossa tinha me esquecido disso" – os três pensaram com uma gota enorme

- Sim.

- Ahh...ela disse que iria comer no restaurante.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Kenshin casa vez mas não entendia nada

- Ahh jah comemos! – Yahiko avisou com um aceno – Ela disse para você acompanhá-la para almoçar

- Domo arigatou por me avisarem, então jah estou indo. Até!

- Até – os três acenaram e se viraram um para o outro furiosos quando Kenshin jah estava longe o suficiente.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No restaurante...

- Ola senhor Kenshin - A mais velha sorriu para ele

- Ola

- Senhorita Kaoru está a sua espera

- Ahh... Jah estou indo, aonde ela estaria? - Kenshin olhava para os lados com um sorriso nos labios

- Por aqui! - Ela sorriu enquanto o levava até Kaoru

- Kenshin? - Kaoru que estava sentada até esse momento se levantava sorrindo para ele - Foi você que armou tudo? - Kaoru não mantia o semblante irritado, mas sim um sorridente.

- Armei o que? - Kenshin ficou com um gota em sua cabeça

- Não se faça de bobo Kenshin. - Kaoru deu uma batidinha de leve no peito do ex-battousai. - Eu sei que você armou tudo para ter um... - as bochechas da mesma ficaram vermelhas - Encontro - sussurou.

- Mas esse servo não sabe de nada... - kenshin continuava ingenuo - Megumi, Sanosuke e Yahiko me deram o recado que a senhorita estaria me esperando para o almoço...

- Serio? O.O

- Serio... - Kenshin a olhou

- Acho que jah sei o que aconteceu... - Kaoru se sentou seria, Kenshin a acompanhou

Os dois começaram a saborear a comida... Kaoru ainda se mantia seria enquanto Kenshin comia olhando para Kaoru.

- Kaoru... Me desculpe...

- Sem problemas... Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos no Dojo. Vem comigo? - Kaoru sorriu para ele

- Claro. - Kenshin sorriu de volta

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No Dojo...

- Será que Kenshin jah se resolveu com Kaoru? - Yahiko perguntou inocentemente para Sanosuke

- Eu acho que não, burro do jeito que é, quanto... - Sanosuke não pode terminar a frase

- NÃO ACREDITO!! - Megumi chegou do lado de fora do dojo dando um tapa em sua propria testa - Como eu deixei acontecer algo tão estupido?

- Do que está falando raposa? - Sanosuke coçou a orelha sem se importar

- Kenshin é muito tapado! Com certeza disse que nós avisamos para ele se encontrar com ela para almoçar... o que não tem muito problema, mas... ELA VAI QUERER BATER EM TODO MUNDO!!

- Exatamente Megumi... - Kaoru mantinha as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Kenshin

- Mas esse servo não é tão estupido quando parece. Sei que sou tapado, mas Kaoru sempre está por perto para me alertar...

Os dois chegam perto do trio...

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Yahiko perguntou olhando para o casal

- Se não perceberam... - Kaoru mostrou uma das mãos - Kenshin e eu estamos juntos a algum tempo.

- MAS O QUE?? - Megumi, Sanosuke e Yahiko espantados olharam para o casal que gargalhavam divertidamente

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mais tarde no festival que acontecia pelas ruas de Edo...

- Quem diria que eles jah estavam juntos todo esse tempo... - Sano comentou com Megumi. Esse estava sentado em cima do telhado de uma das casa olhando para as ruas movimentadas

- Pois é... Em pensar que fizemos aquilo tudo por nada... - Megumi tambem estava sentada mas ao contrario de Sano essa olhava para o céu.

- Olha soh como eles formam um belo casal... - Sano apontou para o casal que estavam com os braços entrelaçados

- É verdade... - Megumi se aproximou do rosto de Sano - Pensamos tanto naqueles dois que nos esquecemos de nós mesmos...

- Concordo... Eu jah estava com saudades... - Sano a deitou beijando gentilmente o rosto de Megumi

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO oo OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

- Foi engraçado ver a cara daqueles três... - Kaoru gargalhava

- Esse servo fica feliz em ver que enganamos eles três... Kaoru ficou feliz não é? - Kenshin sorriu

- Sim... A mulher de Kenshin fica grata a ele... - Kaoru sorriu ao falar como o parceiro.

_"No fim, ninguem precisava do pequeno...Empurrão..."_

_**Owari!**_

**Finalmente chegou o fim da fic \o\ \o/ /o/**

**Pensei que nunca conseguiria... xx**

_**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**_

**Façam uma autora feliz!! Aperte o botãozinho que diz "I too sexy"!! xDD **

**Kissus!**


End file.
